DGM Stories
by MikaTsukari
Summary: Just some funny stories... different stories for each chapters!
1. Chapter 1: That is your punishment!

**Just some short funny stories of -man based on me and my little brothers imagination XP**

**Warning: Spoilers and some OOC-ness, also Kanda's bad words **

**Mika: sorry if it's bad XP verryy first fanfic! So... don't mad at me! **

* * *

**I: That is your punishment for fall asleep!**

/Lavi's POV

"Idiot! Hurry up and study!"

"Fine, fine.. geez.. " i grab a book lazily and start to study before the old panda kick me again. I silently looks at him and sigh.

'Finally, he's gone... Guess i will sleep!' i put the book on my face and lay down then sleep for some hours.

* * *

/Lenalee's POV

I walks to the library to find Lavi. 'maybe he's here..'

"Lavi!" i shouts at the moment i enters the Library and looks around. There is someone covering his face with a book

'wait, Lavi? He is sleeping' i walks closer to him and put the book away slowly. 'he's sleeping...'

I stare at his face and then i remembered that i have some black inks that Johnny told me to give it to Bookman. 'Should i pull a prank on him..?'

I smirk and quietly paints two panda eyes on his eyes and run away before he is awake

* * *

/Lavi's POV

I wake up and looks at the time, it's 9 a.m now, and i got a new mission with Moyashi-chan and Yuu. I scretch my arms to the air and walks to Komui's office

"Komui!" i burst in to the room and looks at Komui. He's asleep and i whisper to him," Komui, Lenalee said she will get married"

"NOO! MY DEAR LENALEE! HOW CAN YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

I knock his head

"Lenalee isn't married"

I look at him, his expression is... laughter?

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's wrong Komui?"

"P-P-P—"

"P?"

"Panda! Bwahahahahaha!"

I were confused when he said "Panda" and i wanted to ask him but he keep laughing like a crazy then Moyashi-chan and Yuu-chan enters the room

"Yo Moyashi-chan and Yuu!"

* * *

/Allen's POV

I were walking with Kanda to Komui-san's office because we're on the same mission and we just bumped each other. He is beside me! I really hate him!

When we almost arrived at Komui-san's office, i though i heard some laughter

"Kanda?"

"What Moyashi?"

"What is that voice?"

"Who knows"

I opens the door and saw Lavi with two panda eyes and Laughing Komui

"Yo Moyashi-chan and Yuu!"

I looks at Lavi and start laughing. Even Kanda is chuckling too

"What's wrong with you guys!"

"L-Lavi..." i keep laughing because he is too funny

#After some minutes...

We has already stop laughing... except when we looks at Lavi

"Why are ya guys laughing?"

"You didn't know usagi?" Kanda smirk to Lavi

"Know what?"

I sigh and gives Lavi a mirror, "Look at your own face"

* * *

/Lavi's POV

I grab the mirror that Allen gave me and look at my face

"GYAAA! What is this!?"

Suddenly Moyashi-chan burst out laughing and even Yuu-chan is chuckling! I can't believe it!

"Wait! I were asleep at the library and Lenalee came in!"

"Then, Lenalee is the one who draw it?"

"Maybe..."

Speaking of Devil, Lenalee come in while holding a tray with a cup of coffee

"Nii-san! I brought a coffe for you!"

"Yay! Coffee!"

"Lena-lady!"

"hm?"

"did you draw this!?" i points at my eyes (Actually... only right eye)

"Yep! I did!" Crap

"Why!?

She giggles a bit before continues "because you were sleeping peacefully so i decided to pull a prank on you!"

"WHAT!?"

Everyone starting to laugh again and i run to the washroom to wash it

* * *

/Everyone's POV

Allen were laughing while sitting on the sofa while Kanda is chucking

Lenalee said "This is his punishment for falls asleep!" and giggles

* * *

**Mika: done! So how is it? Bad? Good? Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Kanda!

**Mika: Hello all~ just think of something funny again!**

**Warning: Spoilers and OOC-ness, also Kanda's bad words!**

**Summary: What if when it's Kanda's birthday, everyone in the Order decided to celebrate it?**

* * *

**II: Happy Birthday, Kanda!**

/Kanda's POV

Day is the same, i wake up then go to the training room and train. Then i walks to the cafetaria and Baka Usagi will always distrub me with that moyashi. But today...

It's different.

Everyone act strangely and that usagi didn't bother me like usual.

Who cares? It's fine if he didn't bother me. It's GREAT

I walks to the cafetaria and order like usual, then i go to Komui's office and listen for Komui's explanation.

Good, peaceful time

* * *

/Everyone's POV

"A bit to the left!" Lenalee shouts while pointing at the board.

"Like this?" Marie moves the board to the left like Lenalee told him to.

"Okay!" she claps her hands and looks at Jerry. "How is the cake?"

"Complete!" The girly chef puts a big cake on a big table with a lot of foods beside it.

"Great! Lavi!" she looks around and spotted Lavi with Allen. "You two will distrub Kanda okay! He will be here soon!"

"Sure Lena-lady!" Lavi smiles to Lenalee and grabs Allen's right wrist then drag him while walks to the Waterway.

* * *

/Allen's POV

"L-lavi! Let go!" i were dragged by Lavi to the waterway.

"Whoops, sorry moyashi-chan" he let go of my wrist and i rub it then shouts to him

"Don't call me Moyashi Baka Lavi!"

"You're Goddamn noisy Moyashi!"

I'm annoyed when BaKanda suddenly shouts

"I said don't call me Moyashi, BaKanda!"

* * *

/Kanda's POV

"Don't call me Moyashi Baka Lavi!"

Great, they're here. Moyashi and Baka Usagi. I were going to go back to my room but they're here

"You're goddamn noisy Moyashi!"

I shouts to them before i arrived

"I said don't call me Moyashi, BaKanda!"

I cross my arm when suddenly Baka Usagi call me and going to hug me.

"YUU!"

* * *

/Allen's POV

"YUU!" i looks at Lavi, screching his arms to Kanda. Going to hug him

Well... maybe not

Kanda unsheats his mugen before Lavi hugs him and points to his nose. It's only few milimeters away

" Don' . !" !"

"Jeez Yuu! You're so mean!" Lavi pouts to Kanda and he raise both his hands, give up.

"Che" Kanda sheats his mugen and walks, Lavi and i follows him behind and Lavi ask him

"Yuu, where are you goin'?"

"tch. To the Cafetaria"

"No you can't!" i shouts before he goes to the cafetaria. 'we can't let Lenalee's plan wasted'

* * *

/Kanda's POV

'what with that moyashi?' "why"

"i-i-it's because..."

"Because?"

"T-they're cleaning! Right Lavi?"

"Y-yeah!"

They're lying. I knew it

I walks to the cafetaria, ignoring the usagi and moyashi. Then, i'm shocked with the scene.

"WHAT THE F***?"

* * *

/Everyone's POV

"Surprise!" everyone shouts to Kanda while he is standing like a statue, confused.

"Happy birthday Yuu!" Lavi hits Kanda's back.

"Happy Birthday Kanda" Allen smiles to Kanda while holding a box and gives it to Kanda.

"Happy birthday Kanda!" Lenalee also smiles to Kanda and push him to a empty Chair.

"Happy birthday Yuu, my dear" Tiedoll gives Kanda a painting and pats Kanda's head.

* * *

/Allen's POV

Why is Kanda quiet? Will he mad at us? I hope not..

"T.."

T? I thought Kanda just said something. Maybe it's my imagination..

"Th.."

Th?

"Thanks."

* * *

**Mika: it's done! I know Kanda's birthday is already pass... i'm also going to write Lavi's too!**

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
